


Sexual Feeling

by Illuminous_Anonymous



Series: Sinquest is Not an AU...but These Fics Are [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sinquest (Not an AU), You'll understand later, pocket pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminous_Anonymous/pseuds/Illuminous_Anonymous
Summary: (Alternatively: This Is Not What The Dating Manual Says About Long Distant Relationships, Please Don’t Follow This Example.)It’s been two months since the last nearly nightly screwing session, and Sans is both worried and pent up. Not for long, thankfully.





	Sexual Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [September 25, 2016](http://illuminous-anonymous.tumblr.com/post/150915155181/sexual-feeling).
> 
> Dang, I had a bit of a POV shift problem in this one. Eh, fixed it just a little.
> 
> Bone appétit.

Sans sat at a table near the back of the bar, watching as several monsters joked around and drank their fill. He enjoyed a good ale himself, an almost empty mug sitting on a coaster as he watched it bubble by itself a little. All things considered, unfortunately he wasn’t in the most jovial of moods.

Two months.

It’d been two months since the last time a certain skeleton paladin unknowingly had his way with him. Sure, he hadn’t completely enjoyed it when this strange, long distance relationship started, but he’d long settled into resignation, and…eventually acceptance…maybe a little eagerness.

Anyway, two months was a long time. Given, it was right around the same time a bunch of different missions were put into action by various guilds and whatnot, but he had ~~hoped~~ assumed it’d be dealt with quickly, especially considering the kind of armor the skeleton had worn when they met.

But mission after mission came to a close, successful and unsuccessful, and there was no sign of anyone messing with his pussy.

With the paladin’s “ceasefire”, he’d stopped having sex altogether, and after several weeks of having it what felt like every other day…it felt like a dry spell, and he was horny as hell. Heck, his pubic symphysis was tingling with unused energy, his libido having built up after so much time spent sexless. Sometimes, if he could manage to be stealthy enough, he’d find himself rubbing at it through his pants even in public–kind of like what he was doing right then, dexterous fingers sliding over bone through the protection of his pants, his cheekbones a little blue.

Honestly, he could’ve gone and fucked anyone who wanted to do it with him–he didn’t have to wait for the paladin to regain interest in the fleshlight or wait for him to return from whatever mission he was on–because one the missions where almost everyone died couldn’t have been the one the paladin was on at all. Even with his pussy in someone else’s hands, he still knew how to have a good time without it, and knew how to give others a good time.

Thing was…he was sort of lazy.

And honestly, having the paladin screw him without having to put forth any effort was more than a little convenient.

Some would call him spoiled.

He called himself reasonable.

Sighing lightly, he took one last swig from his mug, emptying it out the rest of the way before he stood and moved over to the bar, paying for a stay in one of the rooms upstairs before he was given a key and headed up, not paying attention as a group of monsters came into the place, jovial about something.

He was running a little lower on gold than he’d like, and he wanted to be in prime condition to work the next morning.

* * *

  
Maybe three hours after his head hit the bed, right at the border of extremely late night and very early morning, Sans felt something rub against him. It slid and pushed at him again, and he groaned turning onto his stomach in the bed, a hand reaching down to push away whatever was messing with him.

His sockets snapped open when he realized that nothing was in the room with him, and knew instantly what part of him was being touched.

Just a moment passed before he felt something warm, thick, and wet push into him as if they were towered over his back whilst entering him. His breath hitched, and he clenched around whatever it was reflexively. His teeth parted and he started panting, body jolting as the object slid further into him.

…Was it…was it him? The paladin?

He didn’t really get to ask himself the question, feeling the one using him bottom out and keep on pushing, the back of the fleshlight stretching to accommodate the other’s dick.

“GHhh…hhahh…mmmhh…”

A slightly drooped grin stretched across his face and he shifted to get his legs under him, his backside raising into the air under his comforter, hands balling in the bedsheets as the familiar action started to take place.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t sort of missed it.

Just as smoothly as what he assumed was the paladin had entered him, he slid out slowly, brushing and pressing against his inner walls to the point he shuddered with pleasure, his face pressing into the pillow. Then he pushed back in till the head of his dick was pressing the back of the fleshlight outward, and slid back out.

Going slow…honestly, Sans grew a little concerned.

He was still mostly coherent, and that wasn’t really the most common thing considering the fucking he’d been faced with for the past few months. Yes, the paladin had gone slowly with him before, but it wasn’t quite like this. Not that it was bad, oh no! Honestly, he felt like his walls relaxed a bit more than usual from the ministrations.

But since the pattern didn’t quite fit as usual…he wasn’t quite sure it was the paladin.

His face scrunched up with distaste, though his expression twitched from feeling whoever it was thrust into him slowly.

Honestly…he felt more than a little bothered by the idea that it wasn’t who he thought it was. After all, he’d been imagining that sleek-boned face to be behind, in front, beside, under, and over him for, geez, felt like forever at that point. If someone else was doing him, then…

Sans’ eye sockets widened.

…He did not get emotionally attached to a guy’s face. He did _not_.

He was _not_ emotionally attached to a guy he met _once_ whilst selling him wares simply because he _might_ have a nicely shaped, consistent dick and had displayed a seemingly sunny disposition.

Sans began to try to brain himself on his pillow, pulling his head back and practically slamming it onto the feather-filled thing, his arms hugging it to make sure it was puffed up nicely for optimal head-braining action.

_He was not, he was not, he was not, he was not–-_

“GHhah!”

As he’d reeled his head back, the thrust inward was decidedly not as soft or slow as it had been. He was completely unprepared for it, and accidentally moaned, loudly and openly into the room. Quickly catching himself, he pressed his face forward into the bed, shivering as the member inside of his pussy pulled out. It seemed to pause for a moment…

Then it thrust back in with the same fervid energy as the last one.

Unconsciously, his body shifted forward with it as well, and his face went blue.

“MMMmmh!”

From there, the current owner of his sin kept that same pace, pulling out oh-so-torturously slowly, then thrusting back in like it was going to kill them to be outside of him. It left Sans gasping for breath, clenching his phalanges into his sheets and pillow as he set himself into a rocking motion that could actually follow the thrusts.

For fucks sake, he wasn’t sure what happened over the course of whatever mission the paladin–-he assumed–-was on, but apparently, it had made him a _lot_ better at what they do.

He kept pressing his face into the pillow, covering his low moans as much as he could, but honestly, a part of him wanted to cry out. But back when the paladin had been less considerate, he’d gotten more than his fair share of rather embarrassing noise complaints. He wasn’t up for it that night.

Apparently though, the paladin was.

The thrusts slowed down even further to the point that the other was sliding out as slowly as he was in. Sans groaned in frustration, until suddenly, he felt something touch around the opening of the fleshlight. The fingers feel hard and smooth, perhaps a tad on the cool side. It immediately reminded him of bones not unlike his own, and a part of him felt relief in the idea that the one touching him was very likely to be the one he’d been imagining. He wasn’t quite sure why he was touching around his opening…

Until he was very sure why, a bony finger pressing down on the underside of his clit.

“HhHHmh!”

His whole body trembled, and he pressed his legs close together as he rose his hips higher, trying to escape the touch, but as usual, it was pointless. He couldn’t escape the pleasure, no matter how quickly it came upon him, and with the other’s finger playing around with his clit, rush after rush of pleasure washed over him.

His toes curled into the sheets below him as he twitched, losing himself to his own wanton desires as he hugged his pillow close to himself, almost pulling it under him to line it up with his body. He pressed his whole self onto it, trying to ground himself in some way, because he felt like he was about to float away, about to drown, about to _burst_.

He felt himself squeeze down dangerously on the dick inside of him, about ready to cum, before the finger left his clit, and his clenching started to release.

“Uhhaah…MMhhh…”

Still, his overactive cunt couldn’t help but clench down as he twitched, as he slowly came down from a high that he never jumped off of. He felt sweat bead at his brow as he tried his hardest to calm down–-it seemed like that was what the paladin was waiting for. What a tease…

If he listened closely, he could hear someone groaning. Was someone else fucking in the inn that night?

He didn’t quite have as much time to think about that as he’d like, the other pressing into him again, but he seemed to angle himself in a certain–-

“Hhh~! HHMMmm!”

Before Sans could control himself, he clenched down tightly again, and he instantly felt himself rise about half-way back up to his peak. 

Oh stars, that was a place inside of him he’d only touched with his fingers and his own dick when he felt particularly kinky, but feeling _him_ push into his spot…he was drooling, and his hearing felt shot, barely able to hear the grunting from the couple in the room beside him. 

His sockets were wide open, but mostly unseeing, his pupils being too large and unfocused for him to really see anything more than the outlines and basic colors of things in his room. Still, he was seeing all kinds of things. Stars, fireworks, explosions, the bright blue of his magic eye as it glowed furiously without his control…

“GhhaAA! HaahhH!”

The thrusts were honestly driving him a little crazy. It wasn’t as if the paladin was getting even deeper inside of him than before. He just…knew better. He found his spots faster, trailed him on longer, rubbed him in all the right places, _toyed_ with him, and _stars, it felt so good_. 

His body wasn’t actually jostled from the thrusting, but he ended up shifting back and forth as he bent over the fitted bedsheet below him, his pubic symphysis dripping through his pants onto the cloth. Even as he pressed his face into the pillow, he kept moaning and drooling, a trail of saliva leaving his mouth.

“AHHG! MmhhH! HhhaAAh!”

And finally, without warning, another hit to his favorite spot and he was done. He bit down onto the pillow after he cried out, trying to remember distantly that he needed to censor himself, even as his pussy pressed down onto the dick inside of him, his cum pressing along its length as some of it splashed out of him with the paladin’s next thrust.

The other skeleton was still absolutely merciless this time as he had been before, keeping on inside of him even as he came.

But Sans couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d gotten used to the other’s pacing by then, enough to find a particular sense of enjoyment in it himself. So, despite trying to keep his voice down, he did what he wanted and he plead into his pillows.

“AhHH! Y-yes~! YES! MMHhH! P-phhhlease~! MhhhH!”

Somehow, as if the paladin could hear him, the thrusts increased almost to something like an organized frenzy, each forceful press inward accompanied by a twitch, like the other was working hard to please him just as he was trying to please himself. Hearing the guy’s voice from next door helped him imagine the paladin over him, working hard to make sure he knew he’d met Sans’ standards.

Sans hips twitched and shifted harder, his legs trembling as he struggled to keep his backside in the air to feed his own fantasy. He felt so wild and utterly filthy of enjoying it all, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Even so, in their rutting, Sans couldn’t help but be grateful that it was apparently the paladin doing it to him, making him this way yet again.

The paladin was stirring up his gut and consuming his hunger in a way no one else was able to in those last two months, and no one else would probably be able to for a long while.

“AAHhhh! C-hhhHH! I’M! MMmmHH~! HAH~! AAhhhHHhh~!”

Stars, he wished he had a name he could call out…

Even though he didn’t, it didn’t stop him from singing the paladin’s praises into his pillow as he came again, having another release so quickly after the first one leaving him oversensitized. He kept trembling even as the other skeleton reached his own peak, and his body twitched once more as he felt the rush of fluid inside of himself through the connection, filling him before the excess pressed out around the paladin, leaving him feeling wet and very, very used up. 

Then, he instantly began to sag, his settled pelvis immediately sitting in a small mess of blue magic that stained the sheets.

Perhaps another night he could’ve taken more, but that night, he was done. Absolutely finished.

Thankfully, it seemed that the paladin wasn’t thinking about continuing their rounds anymore either.

This time around, even though he could feel the other start to eat him out, he didn’t know if he could bring himself to stay awake the entire time. He felt so spent…it had been really good. It was one of those times where, while he’d rather not have waited, he still felt grateful to wait two months for it. It was a nice “I’m home” message if he did say so himself…

For fucks sake, he _was_ emotionally attached to the guy’s face…and dick.

Still, he was too tired to worry about it at that point, and he rolled onto his side, still hugging the pillow as if it were a close friend, already starting to doze off even as the tongue reached deeper inside of him and his legs twitched open, leaving a space for his long-distance lover.

His sockets stayed closed, even as he groaned lowly at the care the other was showing him.

…If he were to be honest with himself, he knew he wanted to see the paladin again.

And honestly, he probably wouldn’t ask for his fleshlight back.

* * *

  
Papyrus stood before the door that sat right beside his own in the inn.

Despite his tall stance and wide shoulders, he was feeling rather sheepish, which was something that he was very much not accustomed to feeling. Still, he should’ve known better, having noticed earlier on that the fleshlight the kind merchant had sold him had some rather…eh, “extra” mechanisms. 

For one, they weren’t known for being self-lubricating, nor were they known for clenching down on their users at _just_ the right time. If anything, the blue glow should’ve told him then and there that the fleshlight was made of a magic stronger than what most wizards and warlocks he knew of could conjure.

And, for his part, he knew he’d been rather inconsiderate. With it being made of magic and being very… _stimulating_ , he really should’ve expected that there was someone being inconvenienced by his occasionally insatiable hunger.

He just hadn’t expected at all that the inconvenienced one would be the merchant he’d bought the fleshlight from–though that was a tad reassuring, that the merchant wasn’t off selling another person’s… _ahem_. 

To the point.

Either way, Papyrus knew full and well that an apology for his lewd and inconsiderate behavior was due.

So, before he could over-think things, he began to knock on the door, breathing in heavily as he waited for a reply.

It didn’t take long for him to hear shuffling on the other side of the door, as well as a tired groan. He winced at the sound, but quickly schooled his face into something of an apologetic embarrassment.

A moment later, and the door cracked open just a tad, the short mechant from all those months prior peering out without looking at him at first.

“Hey, uh, if you’re here to bring a noise complaint I’m so--…” he trailed off, finally seeing who was at the door, his hand dropping from the back of his neck, “…oh.”

“Uhm yes…I…ahem, I need to speak with you, sir,” the tall skeleton looked from side to side, “Preferably behind closed doors, if you don’t mind.”

Sans stayed still for a moment, the two stuck in an awkward limbo of silence before what Papyrus said to him registered. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah…uhm…” he backed away from the door, opening it slowly, “Come on in.”

“Thank you, sir,” Papyrus replied, smiling warmly if not awkwardly as he shuffled in, Sans closing the door behind him.

Papyrus immediately took in the state of the room. It seemed a tad messier than his own room, the merchant’s bag sitting in a corner of the room with some of its contents spread out around it, and the bed wasn’t made, but there was nothing that couldn’t quickly be cleaned up.

Well, except for the particularly recognizable stain of blue on the bedsheets.

When his cheekbones started to turn orange, Sans followed his trail of sight before choking on his own spit, quickly shuffling over to throw the comforter over the spot, his face going blue with his magic as his shoulders shifted up, almost like a turtle trying to retreat into its shell.

“Uhm…sorry ‘bout that. I, uh, was gonna take those off…”

“R-right…because of the…stain?”

“…Yeah.”

Sans stayed facing away from him, and Papyrus rubbed at his arm as he looked off to the side, both of them surprisingly nervous now that they were faced with the other skeleton.

It took a moment, but Sans finally breathed in.

“Hey…since you’re here, I’m, uh, guessin’ you…figured it out. The thing about the, uhm…” he waved his hand around absently.

“Oh yes! I realized it…eventually.”

“When was eventually?”

“…I mean…I noticed a few… _oddities_ about it but…It really set in last night.”

Sans snorted derisively, though it wasn’t toward the other, “Yeah, no one could’ve missed that, I don’t think.”

Papyrus raised his hands placatingly, “Oh, no! I don’t think you we’re very loud! I mostly heard you because my room was next to yours! And from what it seems, our beds were against the same wall.”

The merchant hummed, not really replying and not looking back at him. Then his shoulders twitched.

“Wait, right next to–-”

“Eh, yes! I–-”

“So you were the one who–-”

“I was.”

“…And how did you stay so on…” he cleared his throat.

“I…was listening to you, I realized.”

The merchant shot him a look, one just a tad peeved, but mostly incredulous and entirely too embarrassed with himself, before he turned back around.

Papyrus’ shoulder sagged a bit, not sure what to do for a moment before he remembered exactly what he came there for.

“Uhm yes…” he shuffled for a moment, getting something from his bag, “I…this is yours.”

\--

Sans turned around abruptly, and sure enough, his magical appendage was concealed neatly in some soft cloth like a nice little parcel, looking almost like a present.

He reached his hand out, and Papyrus placed it in his palm carefully before he pulled it to his chest, his other hand coming to hold it. He felt his own magic pulse from it.

It was definitely his.

He…wasn’t completely sure how to feel about it, considering last night’s hazy thoughts…right. They were hazy. He’d just had sex, and that wasn’t a time to think clearly about anything.

Shoving down the developing feeling of disappointment, he shuffled over to his pack and began looking for a place to keep himself–in a different place than before, obviously.

“Is that all?” Sans asked, still looking.

For a moment, all they could really hear was Sans’ shuffling and the beating of their souls.

“…I’m sorry.”

The shorter skeleton paused, turning around as he prepared to say something, but the paladin beat him to the punch, standing tall, his sockets closed.

“I have been frightfully selfish. Even when I noticed that something was off about what I had bought, I continued to use…you, for a while, without really thinking about the consequences of my actions. I’m certain that I have brought you more than you fair share of trouble from my short-sighted behavior. I know that a simple apology will not do, so please! Allow me to repay you in some way!” the tall skeleton proclaimed, his earnest sockets trained on the merchant.

“…Nah, it’s…okay. I mean, I was kinda payin’ too much attention to the money, so I didn’ really pay attention to what I was selling. That one was on me,” he laughed.

Papyrus frowned, “While I disagree with your opinion of who is at fault, I will not question your reasoning. However, I must insist that you allow me to repay you in some way! Please!”

Sans shrugged, “I mean, I lost a few hours of sleep…and maybe some coins from paying innkeepers for leaving stains, but even that didn’t cost too much.”

It had, actually. About 8 gold coins worth of cents were lost over cleaning up magic residue. Not that he’d tell the skeleton.

The impressively handsome skeleton whose face, it turned out, he replicated quite well in his fantasies.

“Oh dear…can you count up how much the cleanings cost altogether? I will certainly pay that back to you! Even if I do not have as much money on me at them moment, I can certainly repay you…” he seemed to contemplate something before dismissing it, “I know that it might seem odd to trust me, but if you let me know where you are going to be, I can go back to my home, as I plan to, and meet with you wherever you plan on being once I am done with the visit!”

If any other monster or human said this to him, Sans would immediately call them out on being a dull schmuck. But somehow, he could actually trust it coming from this skeleton. Something about the other’s aura said he wasn’t a good liar, anyway. Still…

“What were you thinking of before? You know, before you didn’t say it.”

To his surprise, Papyrus looked…embarrassed, almost ashamed with himself.

“I don’t only want to return to you what’s yours…I…” Papyrus huffed, seeming to be irritated with himself, “I just…I…I want to get to know you better! I was going to suggest that we…travel with my group back to my homeland. Together.”

“…Huh?”

“You seem like a very decent monster, and even though I’ve mistreated you since the beginning, you’re willing to forgive me for what I’ve done.”

Sans looked off to the side, “You didn’, uh, mistreat me, y’know.”

“No, I assure you, I did! I’ve had sex with you several times without your explicit consent! Even if I was somewhat ignorant about what I was doing, it doesn’t change the fact that I did it! And yet, you still…you still do not seem to hate me. In fact, you have shown me a considerable kindness in continuing this conversation with me and…well…I know it is not within my right to request such a thing, but I…I wish to know more about you.”

Sans wasn’t sure what to say to that, gazing off to the side awkwardly, sweating a little from his forehead.

“Dude, it kind of feels like you’re trying to ask me out on a date or something.”

“That is…because I am.”

Sans froze, face shifted in disbelief. The taller skeleton breathed in one last time for good measure, like he was gathering some courage. When he looked at him again, his gaze was set and determined.

\--

“It would be an honor if you would allow me to take you out on a date,” Papyrus finally said, a slight bit of orange coloring his cheekbones.

Sans stared back at him, sockets wide. His cheekbones turned a tad blue, and his body twitched, his mouth twisting with mirth until he couldn’t help but to start to laugh. He began to laugh so hard that he bent over a little, holding his stomach.

Papyrus sweated, “Is…is this a no?”

“Nah, ghhheheheheheh…no, n-not at all,” Sans chuckled, thinking back to the hazy idea he’d had much earlier that morning. He was definitely getting a much better deal this way, “It’s just…we’re kinda goin’ out of order here, aren’t we?”

The paladin perked up, a humor coloring his features as well, “I do believe it’s best to start out of order than to never start at all! If you will have me, that is.”

Sans sighed, placing a hand against his head as he seemed to look at his life choices.

“Yeah, sure. Ain’t got anything better to do…” then he smirked a little, “Or anyone better to do.”

Seeing the orange cast itself over the other’s face was more than a little worth it, “Stars, that was terrible!!”

“Oh, c’mon. You’ve gotta appreciate a little word-play,” he laughed, “Look, you’re smiling.”

The smile grew, “I am and I hate it…err…” he seemed to be thrown off of his game for a moment before his attention snapped back in place, “My stars, I never formally introduced myself to you, and I have yet to know your name! My apologies, sir!”

Sans shrugged, “Eh, it’s okay. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. I sell wares and whatnot,” he then held out a hand, “Nice you meet you.”

The other skeleton took the hand firmly, but kindly, “Hello Sans! I am Papyrus, Lieutenant of King Asgore’s Royal Guard! It is my absolute pleasure to finally really meet you!”

Sans shook it back, nodding lazily for a moment, before his sockets snapped open, though Papyrus didn’t take notice.

_Lieutenant?_

_Royal Guard??_

_THE King Asgore??!_

For fucks sake, he was possibly fucking a _lord!_

* * *

  


(Courting START!)


End file.
